


Hunter Edition

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Peter had convinced theNeckz N Throatsstaff -- well, mostly Derek and Laura -- that they should do a "Hunter Edition" of the magazine. And also promptly volunteered his boyfriend as the primary subject of the issue.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 427
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Hunter Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yogibogeybox (Green)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/gifts).



> A long overdue fic for Green, who bid on me for Fandom Trumps Hate.
> 
> This isn't the fic we discussed, but I'm hoping that you enjoy it. I couldn't resist writing this after I saw the [lovely image created by Eeames](https://eeames.tumblr.com/post/49147161713) and figured more pretty people would be even better!

Chris looked down at the artfully disheveled clothes he was 'dressed' in and sighed. The outfit wasn't awful, it was just a bit... tighter than what he would normally wear. It was something that Stiles would wear, and look very good in.

This was all Stiles' fault. Well, Peter's, too, if he was being honest.

Peter had convinced the _Neckz N Throats_ staff -- well, mostly Derek and Laura -- that they should do a "Hunter Edition" of the magazine. And also promptly volunteered his boyfriend as the primary subject of the issue.

Chris had immediately offered up some suggestions of some... acquaintances that they might like to interview instead.

It had taken longer to convince Chris than it did to convince Derek. Laura had just laughed through the entire discussion.

"Ready for make-up?" Erica called into the dressing room.

"If I have to," Chris replied.

"I'll keep it simple," Erica said, coming into the dressing room. "But everyone looks like crap on film without some help."

"Just, nothing like Stiles likes," Chris replied, settling back into the chair.

Erica giggled as she tucked tissue paper into the neck of Chris' shirt to protect it from her work. "Oh, no! You couldn't carry that off at all. And it would detract from this lovely look you already have going for you. You'll be quite the silver fox if you let yourself go grey."

Chris found himself blushing. "I..."

"Shh..." Erica silenced whatever Chris was going to say. "Let me work." She got out her kit and started applying makeup. Chris dutifully moved and opened or closed his eyes as she commanded. It felt like hours, but it was less than thirty minutes later when she declared, "I think we're done!"

Chris looked into the mirror and he had to admit, "It doesn't look like you did much!"

"The best compliment!" Erica grinned. "You just needed some foundation and touching up." She fussed with his hair for a moment then stepped back. "You'll be fine."

"What next?" Chris asked. 

"I'll let Derek know you're ready for the shoot," Erica said. "Don't touch your face and someone will come to get you shortly."

Chris sat back in the chair, taking a deep breath.

He had already had an 'interview' with Kira. She had asked some interesting questions, some of them making him stop and think about his answers. There were no deeply personal questions, but she had asked about his relationship with Peter and Stiles, his stance as the current head of the Argent family in the US (avoiding discussion of the rest of the Argent family in Europe), his favorite foods, and why he was doing this.

_Chris bit back the knee-jerk answer of "I agreed to this while Stiles gave me one of his special blow jobs." He shook his head to dislodge the (very pleasant) memory. "I've come in contact with a number of... different... peoples and creatures over the years. And I've learned, sometimes the hard way, that I need to be open to learning not to judge a book by its cover. Sometimes, it's the fiercest looking being that needs the most help. And helping those in need is the best I can do to support my daughter in her goals."_

Chris hoped that didn't come out as sappy as he remembered it. But he trusted that Peter would read the article and protect him from sounding too silly. He hoped.

"Ready?" Derek came into the dressing room.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Chris said, getting up from the chair. He followed Derek into the studio.

"Stiles is still getting ready, so I want to do some shots of just you," Derek said. "Heaven only knows what Peter is up to." Derek shrugged in frustration. "We'll do some head shots, some full body."

"Where do you want me to stand?" Chris asked.

"Over there, in front of the backdrop," Derek pointed to the black screen. 

Chris looked down at his black shirt. "Won't I just blend in?" 

Derek shook his head. "It'll be fine. Just follow my directions."

They worked together for about half an hour. Derek had Chris unbutton a couple of the buttons of his shirt and posed him in a number of different poses, both standing and sitting on a stool. Chris knew Derek was good at his job, so he gave himself over to the process.

"Take a break," Derek finally said. "Don't smudge the makeup. There's water..." Derek looked around and sighed. "I'll get some water."

Chris stretched, who knew getting your picture taken was so much work?

Stiles bounded into the studio wrapped in a robe as Derek came back.

"No contact!" Derek growled as Stiles went toward Chris. "I'm not going to have Erica have to re-do all your make-up!"

Stiles stopped and pouted. "Just wanted to give my boo a kiss!"

"And then you'll smudge your make-up as well as his!" Derek hissed. "You can wait."

"Oh, all right!" Stiles made a face. He blew kissed at Chris, who just laughed. Stiles smiled and winked at him.

"Where do you want us?" Chris asked.

"You can sit on the love seat over there," Derek pointed. "Go ahead and sit, so I can finish setting up the lighting."

Chris moved to the beige chair. "Sit up, or back?" Chris asked.

"Sit up but make sure you're seated securely," Derek replied. "You'll need space for Stiles."

Stiles gave a quick grin.

"Okay," Chris replied. "Will this work?"

Derek gave a quick glance. "Sure. We'll fine tune it in a couple of minutes." Derek continued adding different lights to the set.

"Okay, Stiles, you ready?" Derek asked.

"Sure!" Stiles agreed. He dropped the robe he was wearing and came over naked to Chris.

"Across his lap, like we talked about," Derek said, not paying attention to them.

Stiles sat next to Chris for a moment, and then leaned across Chris' lap, ass in the air. Chris put his hands on Stiles' waist and moved him closer.

"Like this?" Chris asked.

Derek glanced over at them. "Close enough for the moment. I'm almost done." He moved some lights so they gave more indirect light, and turned off one light. He stood and surveyed the scene.

"Stiles, move a bit forward," Derek directed. "Chris, spread your legs a little, so Stiles can put his cock into the gap more."

They wriggled a bit and Derek leaned in for a moment, to push down slightly on Stiles' ass. "Keep this down," Derek said.

Stiles took a breath and then relaxed more into the position.

"Like that," Derek said. He picked up his camera. "Okay, go."

Chris put one hand on Stiles' back and swung the other in a smart _smack_ on Stile's ass. A couple of sharp hits had Stiles relaxing even more.

This had been Peter's idea. To show Chris' "alpha" side by having him discipline his lover, by spanking him. Stiles' face wouldn't show in the pictures at all, just his rear -- and maybe his cock peeking between Chris' legs. It wasn't something they did often, but Chris knew Stiles loved being 'disciplined' by either of them.

Chris varied his hits, spreading out the strikes so that he didn't really hurt Stiles, but his ass was cherry red before Derek nodded meaningfully at Chris.

Chris gave a particularly hard slap and commanded, "Come!"

Stiles tensed up and then came all over Chris' leg. Stiles gave a deeply satisfied sigh, relaxing into Chris' lap. Chris ran his hand over Stiles' ass and asked softly, "Too much?"

Stiles shook his head. "No.... perfect..." he mumbled. 

Chris manhandled Stiles so he was sitting next to Chris on the chair. He grabbed the soft blanked Derek handed him and wrapped his around Stiles. He kissed Stiles on the cheek. "You were perfect."

Stiles smiled and nestled closer as Derek turned off most of the extra lighting. "Take your time."

"Some water?" Chris asked. 

Derek broke the seal and handed Chris the open bottle so he didn't have to take his arm from around Stiles.

"Okay, drink some of this for me," Chris encouraged Stiles. "Small sips."

Chris efficiently got most of the bottle of water into Stiles, who kept his eyes half-lidded.

"Thank you," Stiles murmured. "That was so good."

Chris leaned in for a soft kiss, aware of not wanting to smudge the make-up. "You were very good."

"Do I get a prize?" Stiles teased. 

"Maybe later," Chris promised with a small grin.

Peter came into the studio at that point. 

"Looks like you've been having fun without me," he complained, with his own grin.

"Chris was so-o-o-o good to me," Stiles crooned. 

"I think you need a nap, sweetheart," Peter said.

"I do," Stiles nodded. "But I want to watch," he protested. 

"You sit here quietly and we'll let you watch," Peter promised.

"Okay," Stiles replied, closing his eyes.

As Chris stood, Peter tucked the blanked more firmly around Stiles.

"Take a few minutes," Derek said. "I'm getting the next part set up and have to move some of the lights."

"You could get some help, you know," Peter commented. It was a long standing discussion between them -- one that would never be resolved. Derek was so protective of his subjects, as well as a perfectionist, that he rarely let anyone help him in setting up the actual shoot. Boyd would help set up the initial scene, but then Derek would be alone when taking pictures. It took longer to take his pictures, but Peter couldn't argue with the results, or the sales that came from the immensely popular pictures, so he never pushed the issue.

Derek just ignored him and kept working.

"Okay, over here," Derek directed.

This was a slight variation of the backdrop he had used earlier with just Chris. They had gone around with a number of ideas to show Chris' relationship with Peter -- without actually showing Peter. The focus was of the article was Chris, and not Peter. Peter was a popular subject in the magazine, and they didn't want to overshadow Chris with Peter's popularity.

They had finally agreed to working Peter into the shadows, something they could do after the shoot, if needed. But _Neckz and Throats_ had long prided itself on 'not retouching' any of its photo shoots. 

Derek positioned them together, with Peter behind Chris. 

"Okay, Chris, look at me. Peter look off to the left," Derek directed. "Hold that."

Derek moved around, moving the lights and putting a new lens on the camera. 

"Peter, wrap your arm around to Chris, so your hand is on his chest," Dered said. "A little higher, if you can."

Peter moved closer to Chris to do that move.

"Good. Chris, lean into Peter, let him support your weight if you need to," Derek directed. "I need you to relax into that position."

Chris felt Peter shift his feet slightly, to better take Chris' weight.

"Good," Derek said, taking some shots and looking at the viewer. "Can you hold that for a minute, I need to move the lights a bit."

"We're good," Peter said. He turned his head into Chris' neck and dropped a soft kiss.

"That's actually good," Derek said. "Peter, keep your face into his neck and pop your claws on your hand."

Peter could see the image in his head. Chris, fully relaxed into his embrace, Peter's face into Chris' neck, which would hide most of his features and make him harder to identify. But the clawed hand at Chris' chest would clearly identify him as a 'wolf. It would show Chris' trust of the 'wolf while still maintaining his own fierceness.

"Chris, look bored or something neutral," Derek directed. 

Chris rolled his head a bit and settled as Peter moved closer. Chris ignored the sound of the shutter and just enjoyed being surrounded by Peter.

"Okay, I think we got it," Derek said. "I'll take a look at everything tonight and give you the pictures to choose from tomorrow."

Chris turned his head so that his lips came close to Peter's. They kissed softly for a moment.

Stiles came up, dressed in his robe. "That was so good!" he exclaimed, claiming kisses from both Chris and Peter. "You are so hot together!" 

Peter laughed and brought Stiles into the hug. "You're pretty hot stuff yourself, sweetheart."

Chris wrapped his arms around both of them. "Can I wash this make-up off? he whined.

"Sure," Stiles said. He waggled his eyebrows. "Want some help with that?"

"We have a meeting and a dinner reservation," Peter reminded them. "If you 'help' then we'll never make either one."

Stiles grinned. "I'll take a rain check, then." He leaned in and kissed Chris. "Don't forget my prize."

"Brat!" Chris kissed him back. "Don't worry!"

Stiles smiled.

They were only a little late to the meeting.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The 'Hunter Edition' of _Neckz N Throats_ sold out overnight.

The pictures of the three of them together sharing soft kisses, Derek gave to them as a Christmas present.


End file.
